Please don't go
by imaboredwriter2
Summary: just a little lemon between kat and hale. :


"Kat, don't go." Hale was pleading with me. I wanted to leave to clear my head before I did something I regretted, something like confess I was in love with Hale.

"Kat, I'll be so lonely in the mansion without you! Please don't go." He was on his knee's now, it was hard to refuse him, and I know it seemed like he likes me, but I know better, we're just great friends.

"I'll stay, for one night." I said dejectedly. I was planning on just leaving, not even telling him goodbye; guess my plan didn't work to well.

(Time skip to around midnight)

Thunder rumbled, and the flash of lightning shone through the window. I whimpered into pillow. I hated lightening with a passion. And the huge Window next to the bed wasn't helping. Lightening flashed again , and I let out a small scream. I curled into my pillow, and tried to breathe calmly. A few seconds later I heard the door open, peeking out of my plush covers, I saw Hale hovering in the door way. We looked at each other for a minute or two before he spoke.

"Are you okay, I thought I heard screaming…are you still afraid thunder storms?"

I blushed a deep crimson and nodded slowly, then ducked back into covers when lightening struck again. I felt hale climb into to my king size bed, and then he started to cradle me in his arms.

"It's all right Kat, I'm here you're safe." He continued mumbling reassuring thoughts to me. soon enough I asleep, or at least that's what Hale thought, I was holding on to the feeling on being held in his strong arms. We stayed in that position for I don't know how long, but I was just about to nod off when Hale whispered something to me.

"I love you Kat."

At first I waved it off as a brother sister love, but when he kissed my forehead and pulled me in tighter, I was sure he meant loved me as a girlfriend. Well I wasn't just going to sit there! I opened my eyes immediately, and made contact to his surprised ones.

"What did you say?" I demanded it, I needed to be sure.

"H-How long have you been awake Kat? I thought you were asleep." He tried to change the subject, I could see the panic in his eyes. He thought I didn't love him.

"What did you say Hale!" I looked at him sternly, he looked away before meeting my eyes again; then he replied.

"I said that I Love you Kat. Please don't leave." I looked at him once more.

"Good." Then I crashed my lips to his. "I love you too." He smiled at me and pulled me back to his lips. For a few seconds it was nice and gentle, until I ramped it up a bit. Now out tongues were fighting for dominance and his hand were traveling up and down my back. I tugged at his shirt, and off it came. I stared at his abs while he worked on taking my tank top and bra off. His abs were glorious. His mouth connected with my hardened nipple, his tongue swirling and sucking on it. It made me all tingly down below. He nipped at it too, I groaned in approval. His mouth went south leaving behind a trail of hot kisses from my aching, in a good way, nipples down to the beginning of my shorts, I quickly nodded in approval. He pulled my shorts down and through them across the room, so that I was completely exposed and at his mercy. He licked and kissed my inner thighs purposely avoiding my dripping center. Suddenly he lapped up my juices and nuzzled his face deeper into me pussy. I moaned in protest and in pleasure when his tongue left the inside of me. his fingers replaced them quickly, pumping in and out of my entrance, scissoring them and moving them about. I had my first orgasm of the night. After I came off my high, I clawed at Hale's pants, determined to give him the same pleasure he gave me. Giving into my will, he quickly tore his pants and boxers off, and out sprang his hardened member. I took it in with wide eyes, his cock was huge! Throwing him a seductive smile, I slide my hands up his length before kissing the head. He threw his head back and moaned, I took that as encouragement. I carefully covered his entire cock with my mouth and starting moving back and forth, starting out slow until he sent his hot cum shooting down my throat. He was groaning very loudly. It was a huge turn on. If possible I got more wet and was pulsing in desire to have a dick buried in my virgin hole.

"Hale, Hale I need you now!" he nodded and carefully slide. It was painful at first, but that all went away when the pleasure started. He was moving in and out slowly, it was maddening having that kind of desire in you and not acting on it. I gave in after a minute of the slow pace.

"Faster, deeper! Please!" he grunted and sped up his space, going so fast and so deep, I kept having orgasm after orgasm. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and cummed inside me, making both of us scream in pleasure. Finally after many rounds later he pulled out of my thoroughly fucked pussy, and I curled up beside him. We murmured our love to each other, and just before I fell asleep, I had a fleeting thought that we didn't use a condom.


End file.
